Lilliana Roxelle
Lilliana Roxelle is a character in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale and Barbie: A Fairy Secret. She is the oldest and wisest fairy living in the human world, as well as a famous fashion critic, who lives in Paris, France. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver. Story In Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, Lilliana saw Millicent's fashion show and was more impressed than she had ever been before. She invited Millicent, Barbie, Marie-Alecia and Ken to her Black, White and Pink party and gave them limos to travel in. In Barbie: A Fairy Secret, Ken was kidnapped by a fairy named Princess Graciella so that she could marry him. She took him to the secret fairy city of Gloss Angeles. Barbie's fairy friends, Carrie and Taylor, as well as Ken's friend Raquelle, went to see Lilliana in her house in Paris for help. Lilliana was willing to help them. She was told about what had happened to Ken, and that her portal to Gloss Angeles was the only one Princess Graciella hadn't closed to stop anyone from taking Ken back. Lilliana suspected that Graciella was under the influence of a love potion, and Carrie and Taylor confirmed her suspicions when they told her about Graciella's eyes. Graciella usually has blue eyes, Lilliana explained, but a love potion added some red, the color of love, to her eyes to make them look violet. Lilliana knew some things about matchmaking, so she still had an antidote. She gave it to Barbie with instructions to release it above Graciella's head. She then showed everyone the fairy flyways to get to Gloss Angeles, and told them to be careful. Personality Lilliana Roxelle is very wise and helpful. She kindly invited Barbie and her friends in her house and was willing to help them. Lilliana is also very caring, she was worried, that Carrie and Taylor would be prisoned if they return to Gloss Angeles (witch they were banned from). And she told them to be careful. Lilliana loves to go shopping, that's why she has fairy flyways to some of her favorite shopping spots, Rodeo Drive, 5th Avenue and Shanghai. She is graceful and has a good sense of fashion. Physical Appearance Lilliana has light skin, wavy, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a black headband with a red flower on it. Her clothes are creamy white, and she wears gold jewelry. Quotes * "I've heard of trashy clothes, but this is ridiculous." * "I am already out the door." * "I have never been so impressed by a new line before. It was magical." * "Ah, fairies. Carrie and Taylor oui?" * "So Princess Graciella flew off with Ken and said she'd marry him?" * ( "And closed all the portals, except yours of course." ) "Of course. And of course I'll let you use it. But you might need something more. Did you notice the color of Graciella's eyes?" * "Ahah, then she has taken the love potion!" * "The potion adds a little red, the color of love, to the eyes. The red turns blue eyes purple and that's how you can tell." * "I used the dable in matchmaking so I might still have... Ahah, not much left, but enough for one dose. Here. Release this mist directly above Graciella so it can rain down on her. That will break the potion's spell." * "Nice catch. I think you two are qood friends. Yes? You seem to work well together." * ( "We do?" ) "Oui, you do. Now, come, I'll take you to my portal." * ( "Are those all fairy flyways?" ) "To my favourite shopping centres. For those times when I just can't wait." * "You're not going with them, are you? I thought you were banned from Gloss Angeles." * "But you face years in the dungeons if you're caught." * "Exactement." * "Bonne chance! Be careful." Gallery Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Characters Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Characters Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Characters